Fight
by NeverTooLate03
Summary: Another tale with a confession of love between a certain halfa and a Goth girl.
1. Chapter 1

Fight

A Danny Phantom Story

* * *

_Fight or Flight? People tell you that it's the natural response we are faced with when your life is in danger or when you are faced with a life changing decision. Do you fight or do you run? Being my headstrong, independent self; I always will fight. It is not even a decision for me. It's just who I am. But I believe it goes deeper than that. I believe that it is naturally the right choice. Why run from your life? From what you want? _

_Need. Fear. Strength. Those three things combine make the decision for the person. How strong are you? How do much you fear? Your need for that outcome. How much, really, do you need it? Those questions run through your mind when faced with that decision._

_Watching Danny fight has enforced me even more to believe that it is always fight. His strength to stay fighting has made my love for him grow even more._

_Oh, how easy it would be to just run and accept what people tell you. To hide; to concede to your enemy. Danny could have given himself in to any of his enemies and that would have been the easier action. How crazy is that?_

_Just something to think about,_

_Sam_

Sam Manson closed her journal and sighed. She felt like a hypocrite. Writing about how she will always be strong and fight for what she wants to only hide her own feelings for her best friend. In this case, however, Sam felt there was a pretty big _but._

But her friendship with Danny was worth fighting for more than admitting to him her feelings. She did not want to ruin her friendship with him for anything.

_RING_

Her cell phone interrupted her thoughts, seeing that her caller ID told her it was Danny calling; she immediately picked up.

"Hello?"

"S-Sam?" Danny's voice sounded husky and strained, Sam tensed fearing something was terribly wrong.

"Danny! What's wrong?"

"Oh...well I got in a fight with a strange new ghost…and I'm really ugh hurt…do you mind if I come in for some first aid?" Sam could hear his strained breathing even through the phone and her heart lurched.

"Of course you can…where are you?" She asked him while digging through her bathroom cabinet looking for her first aid kit. Sam never got a response because he had hung up on her.

_Damn him, _she thought as she slammed her phone on the counter pulling out the kit, _he always calls says he's hurt…and the line goes dead. How melodramatic and infuriating at the same time._

She walked out of the bathroom and gasped. There, in all of his spandex glory, was Danny Phantom…passed out on her bed.

"Danny!" Sam cried as she rushed to his side.

He was still in his ghost form but he looked awful. There were holes in his suit where he was hit which let Sam's eyes have access to more than half of Danny without a suit. She blushed furiously.

"Sa-Sam..," Danny moaned.

Hearing Danny in pain snapped Sam out of her wondering thoughts and she cursed herself for not immediately applying first aid to her best friend. She got to work but before she could do anything she needed Danny to change back to human form.

"Danny," Sam said softly, "I need you to change back, please."

He groaned in response but did what she asked of him and it wasn't too long until the two silvery rings were gone and in their place laid Danny Fenton. Sam quickly got to work with patching up Danny's major wounds first which required her to take off his shirt. Pink flooded her cheeks and Sam was grateful that Danny could not see this.

Thanks to ghost fighting Danny went from being a lanky, skinny teenage boy to a lean, muscular man. Three years of fighting paid off in a superficial way which Sam could care less for. But still…it wasn't a bad thing.

Sam finished off bandaging up Danny's wounds and decided to let him sleep. She went back to sit on her cushions to glaze up into the stars while still being able to check on Danny from where she was at. Covering herself with an extra blanket and thinking pleasant thoughts of a certain halfa, Sam quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

After what seemed like only minutes Sam felt something brush her cheek gently. Slowly waking up, Sam kept her eyes shut hoping to fall back to sleep for hopefully longer than a few minutes. Sam started to drift off again but woke herself up when she heard an audible sigh come from what sounded like right next to her. Keeping her breathing even and as deep as possible while making her sure her face with in check Sam listened intently for another noise.

"Sam..," she heard Danny sigh her name and Sam's heart started to beat faster. The way Danny had said her name sounded weird for his usual causal way. He said her name lovingly and Sam felt herself feel cherished by her halfa.

"You look so serene sleeping that I don't think I should wake you up to say 'Thanks for saving my life again,' besides you'd probably kill me anyways for waking you up so I would rather stay…well at least half alive, thank you," Danny told her this conversationally as if Sam was wide awake listening to him.

_He's probably right, _she thought, _I would kill him or at least try to…damn those big blue eyes._

"I feel like such a coward," Danny admitted dryly while Sam's head was spinning.

_WHAT?! _Sam mentally shouted. At that point Sam really wanted to slap Danny upside the head for that comment. He saved lives every day and even the whole world some days. Danny Fenton was no coward. Well, at least not in Sam's eyes.

Danny laughed quietly. "And I know if you would have heard me saying that you would have smacked me, huh?"

Sam was beaming with pride on the inside. _Oh, so he really does know me doesn't he?_

"But I guess you don't understand what I really mean by calling myself a coward?" Danny said this sadly and continued, "That's my fault really."

Sam was now utterly, downright confused at the moment. So many questions were bouncing in her head wanting to come out but Sam stayed patient and waited for Danny to continue.

"It's funny, really because you are my best friend. You know me better than anyone, but I have officially kept a secret from you for so long now..," Danny dragged off and Sam assumed he thinking hard about something that was connected to a secret he had been keeping from her. She was now heartbroken and wanted nothing more than scream but her curiosity was strong so Sam kept her façade going.

"Oh wait!" Danny suddenly exclaimed and Sam wanted to smack herself on the forehead for his sudden exclamation which was just so random. "Actually I have been keeping two secrets from you…at least I hope this one is a secret..," Danny trailed off again. Unbeknownst to him Sam secretly wanted to strangle the halfa while screaming, 'Out with it, you idiot!'

Ignorant of the threat of death by a certain Goth girl Danny continued, "Okay, well first I will tell you the one that I think is still a secret."

Sam felt a lock of her hair being gently pushed aside from ear followed by the warm sensation of Danny's breath. Making sure that her breathing was still even and deep; even though her heart was going a million miles per hour, Sam waited for Danny to say something.

"I'm really not as clueless as everybody thinks," he whispered to her, "and I really think that you like me…you know more than friendship wise."

Sam's heart stopped beating for a second along with her breathing. Danny knew her deepest secret or at least he _thinks_ he knows. Sam's thoughts immediately shifted to Tucker, thinking that the Techno-geek had told Danny. Sam's threat of death now redirected and so were her thoughts.

_Oh crap! _Sam cursed at herself as she resumed her façade of sleeping. Thankfully Danny was too amused at himself to have noticed Sam's slip.

Danny chuckled at himself. "I guess there was really no point of me whispering that to you, huh?"

_Yeah Danny, _she thought, _whisper sweet painful secrets into my ear again will ya? That's the way to break a girl's heart._

"Okay," Danny's tone grew serious, "well my deepest secret that I have been keeping from you…which has been the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life, by the way," Danny added and Sam wanted to roll her eyes at the halfa. "Oh, man I need to say this out loud to you once and having you asleep while I say it is my way of wimping out. Don't you see, Sam? That's why I am a coward."

_Just say it already Danny! _Sam was mentally screaming at him. _Please just spit it out so I can move on and then kill Tucker…_

"I love you," Danny stated simply and then Sam heard him fly out the window as if he was scared that she was suddenly going to wake up and strangle him which she was seriously considering.

_He thought I was asleep this entire time…so why would he just run or fly away like that, _Sam thought seriously. Then it struck her. Danny's words…those three little words.

Sam's eyes snapped opened as she bolted from her spot on her cushion.

"That. Little. Coward." That was all that came out of Sam Manson month before she shouted a gleeful, very girly scream into her pillows.

* * *

Okay, yeah so this is a two-shot story tee-hee!! Please don't kill me!! This story just seemed so perfect to be a cliffhanger so I had to do it! I will post the conclusion as soon as I possibly get it done…reviews won't hurt though….just saying.

Thanks to those who reviewed "Stranger" because you guys were just awesome:

Rin Bluegold

DP200

Looka'sMagicHell

NinjaSheik

DannySamLover20

Phantom Misfit

Extant

LunarandSolarEclipse

Oh yeah,

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom…damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

Fight

Part Two

A Danny Phantom Story

* * *

_I have been sitting here for the past hour just trying to think of what I could possibly write that could describe how I feel at the moment. For a minute every so often it feels like last night was just a dream I had so I have to write down something in order to make it real._

_So many emotions ran through me last night I thought I was going to explode. It was just a rush. That's the only way I know how to describe how I was feeling. Now I am just in shock._

_All this time…_

_He knew._

_He loved me._

_God, I'm going to kill Tucker and then slap Danny upside the head. He knew this whole time and acted clueless about it! I was the one in the dark! I should have been Clueless One…_

_Why didn't he do anything about it? I mean out of all the people in this stupid town he is the one that should know best that you should live every day like it's your last. _

_UGH! Well, at least I'm not in the dark anymore. And unlike a certain infuriating halfa I'm going to do something about it…I don't know yet but I WILL do something to fight for what I want._

_Today at school is not going to be an ordinary day if I have anything to do about it!_

_Sam_

When Sam arrived at school that morning she looked determined and focused to do what she has been planning on doing since after she closed her journal. She smiled at the two boys who crowded around her locker every morning as she approached them. The boys ceased their conversation when they had caught sight of the Goth girl who was uncharacteristically smiling.

Sam ignored their silent stares as she opened her locker grabbing her books for the school day. She was about to close her locker when Tucker finally decided to speak.

"Now either the color pink has been banned or Ms. Manson knows something we do not," Tucker shot a nervous glance at Danny which made Sam chuckle seeing that the Techno-geek was already scared of her unnatural demeanor, "and I'm going to have to go with the latter," Tucker finally concluded.

Sam smiled sweetly at Tucker. "You are quite right Mr. Foley," she told him and then took a quick glance at Danny, "and if you don't mind Mr. Fenton I need to talk to Mr. Foley in private." Sam came back to look at Tucker just in time to see him signaling to Danny to make sure that does not happen.

Sam raised a brow at him as Danny said in a rush, "Sure thing, Sammy! Bye Tuck!" Then he was gone.

Tucker quickly went on the defensive, "Whatever I did Sam I am so sorry! So please leave my PDA and my shins away from your boots, please please please!" Tucker looked so desperate that Sam had to control herself from not bursting out in laughter.

"Tucker, just breathe," she told him with an amused look. "I'm not going to go near your PDA or your shins with my boots. Well, at least, not today." Sam told him as relief filled his features that his doom from the Goth girl would not happen that day.

"Okay then what's with the deadly sweet smile?" Tucker asked as he crossed his arms and glared at Sam.

"I just wanted to say thank you, so thanks!" Sam told him while flashing another smile. Poor Tucker look more confused now, then before.

"For what?!" Tucker asked frustrated.

Sam rolled her eyes at him. "For exposing my secret to Danny," then she stopped to think about what she just said and then continued, "Although I can see why you would be confused for my gratitude of telling my deepest secret to Danny, because normally I would..,"

Tucker busted out laughing effectively cutting off Sam from finishing her explanation. It was now Sam's turn to look confused and frustrated because it took the Techno-geek about a minute to calm down.

Tucker caught sight of Sam's expression and explained, "Oh, I'm sorry Sam it's just that I haven't said anything to Danny and you were just so serious about it," Tucker stopped to chuckle a bit more before concluding, "Please Sam! I would never do that to you and I'm pretty sure you're secret is safe because of how clueless Danny is."

"But he's not clueless! He told me he knew last night!" Sam exclaimed rather loudly and immediately proceeded to cover her hand over her mouth.

Tucker looked flabbergasted. Then thoughtful, then his eyes widened as he suddenly came to a realization. He shot a sly look at Sam and said, "Oh I see…that's why you're smiling," he stopped to put his arm around her shoulders and then continued, "So what did you and Mr. Fenton do last night, Ms. Manson?" He asked her while raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Sam pushed him away. "It wasn't like that Tucker! Sheesh, get your mind out of the gutter. No, I was asleep or at least pretending to be asleep and I heard Danny..,"

She was cut off again by Tucker, "Danny was in your room last night!?" It was Tucker's turn to exclaim something rather loudly which prompted a few stares from other students passing by them.

Sam punched his arm. "Will you shut up?! Now be quiet as I explain."

After Sam's rather long explanation of the previous night was told, Tucker stood silently still as if in shock and then gave a rather loud and random "Whoopee!" of joy while jumping around in the hallway. Sam crossed her arms and glared at him waiting for him to calm down.

When he did Sam asked, "You done now?"

Tucker smiled at her and grabbed her shoulders to talk to her face to face. "Don't you know what this means?"

"What Tuck?"

"After all this time you two are finally going to come to your senses and stop denying the fact that you are indeed..,"

"Don't you say it," Sam told him threateningly.

"Lovebirds!!" Tucker exclaimed which earned him another punch in the arm. "Hey, now," he complained while rubbing his sore arm. "Don't get violent. This is a great day for the two of you and an even greater day for _moi_!"

"Now, wait a minute what is that suppose to mean?" Sam questioned him.

Tucker shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Worry about what you are going to say to Danny at the end of school today."

"Gee, thanks Tuck," Sam told him sarcastically.

"Aw, come on now, you have nothing to worry about. Believe me!"

Sam rolled her eyes at the Techno-geek as they walked to class together. Tucker practically skipping the entire way while Sam just glared at him.

"Hey Tucker! Not a word of this to Danny, understand?" Sam told him.

Tucker nodded eagerly. "Of course Sammy! Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, but the way you're acting it looks like you are about to burst out and yell it to the world, ya know?" Sam informed him.

"Oh, sorry Sam." Tucker then resumed his causal demeanor and walked into their first class.

By the end of the school day Sam definitely confirmed what she had written in her journal that morning about today not being an ordinary day, at all. And she didn't even confess to Danny, yet about what she had heard from him last night. To say Tucker was aggravating Sam was an understatement. She was seriously regretting telling him what had taken place because he could not control his jumpy, gleeful self.

Danny kept giving Tucker strange looks about his behavior and then would give the look to Sam thinking that their private conversation from that morning had something to do with it. Sam and Tucker both had told him 'no' but Danny kept looking more and more suspicious. Sam would also give Tucker strange looks from time to time because she would witness him talking to teachers, preps, jocks, and even some ghosts looking very suspicious. When confronted about it Tucker just shrugged his shoulders and would causally walk away whistling.

Finally the last bell of the school day rang and Sam trudged her way to her locker to put her books away. Then under the watchful eyes of Tucker she slowly made her way over to Danny who was trying to fish a book from the bottom of his messy locker.

"Hey, Danny," Sam said nervously.

She heard a bang from Danny's head hitting the top of his locker as he tried to look up at her. She winced and gave him a small smile as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Oww," he said, "Hey Sam, what's up?" Then he went back digging through his locker.

Sam's tone became serious. "I know your secret Danny Fenton."

She heard a chuckle from Danny echo in the metal walls of his locker. "Haha Sam," he told her, "so does Tucker and so does Jazz." Sam rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration.

"No, Danny, I meant your_ deepest _secret," she told him emphasizing the word 'deepest' in her statement and then she heard another bang from his head meeting the top of his locker as he quickly stood up to face her. Sam looked up to meet his eyes and noticed that there was a tinge of red on his cheeks.

"I am going to kill Tucker," he simply stated and Sam had to smile because she too had thought the same exact thing when Danny told her that he knew her secret.

"And I will gladly help you with that," she told sincerely, "but Tucker wasn't the one who told me."

"Well, that's impossible because he was the only one who knew!!" Danny exclaimed becoming more colored in the face with every passing second. Sam only shook her head at him smiling slightly.

"Wait…wait," Danny was slowly yet surely coming to a realization, "Oh no! Don't tell me that you..,"

"…heard everything you said last night?" Sam finished for him. "Yeah, I did."

Danny's eyes widened in fear. "Oh wow Sam I'm so sorry, you don't have to say anything to me," Danny rambled, "can we just forget that I said anything, please…I don't want to lose you as one of my best friends so let's..,"

Danny was cut off suddenly by Sam crashing her lips on his. It took Danny a second to realize what had happened but when he did he returned her kiss and he quickly put his hands on her lower back pulling Sam closer to him. She then proceeded to cautiously wrap her arms around his neck. When they finally came up to breath, Sam quickly untangled herself from Danny's arms. Danny gave her a look that had a mixture of confusion mixed with pure happiness and a tad bit of sheepish curiosity.

"Sam…?" Danny questioned still out of breath.

"I love you too, you idiot." Her statement came out in a rush due to her lack of oxygen. Danny stared at her letting her words hit him which gave him a rush of fire that started to spread throughout his body. He felt like he could fly…well without the ghost powers.

Sam waited for Danny to do something. Anything. But he just stood there staring at her with those big blue eyes. She sighed; maybe she had broken the ghost boy.

She turned around and started to walk away but was stopped from doing so by Danny who held her wrist gently. "Don't go," he pleaded.

Sam slowly turned around to face him. Danny's eyes were filled with hope and he beamed down at her with a small smile tugging at his lips. "Is that true?" He asked in a whisper; praying that her answer won't be 'no'.

She narrowed her eyebrows at him in frustration. "You really are that clueless, aren't you?" Sam told him with a smirk.

Danny nodded at her as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Sam let out a laugh and rolled her eyes at him. "Just answer me," he pleaded again.

"Of course, it's true you clueless, mo-," this time Sam was cut off by Danny's lips capturing her own. Sam went so weak in the knees that if Danny hadn't have wrapped his arms around her waist she would have been a puddle on floor, for sure. This kiss was more passionate and hungry than the previous one which was gentle and sweet. Sam felt her heart beat faster and her skin caught fire at Danny's every touch. Needing more of the fire sensation that was spreading throughout her body, Sam pressed herself closer into Danny and she could have sworn she had heard him moan.

Danny was under the same torture as Sam; he could not seem to get close enough. One of his hands was found in Sam's silky dark tresses while his other hand stayed on Sam's waist, keeping her as close as possible. He kept wondering if it was possible that they could stay like this forever.

However, Tucker's whoop of delight at finally seeing his two best friends together ended that dream rather quickly. They reluctantly pulled away from each other and glared at their friend who was holding a huge wad of cash in his hand. _Odd…_

"Uh, Tucker I thought I was the rich one," Sam told him while giving him a strange look than she turned her glaze back to the wad of cash he was holding.

Tucker gave a little jump of surprise as he looked down at the cash in his hand. "Oh this?! This is nothing, forget about it," he exclaimed nervously as he shoved the wad of bills into his pocket.

Realization hit Sam as she put two and two together. Her fire from the passionate kiss before turned swiftly into anger and she glared daggers at the Techno-geek. "You placed bets on US!!" Sam shouted at him as Danny chuckled.

She turned to face Danny. "You think this is funny?"

He quickly put his hands up in mock surrender. "N-no, no I just…um think we should kill Tucker now…"

Sam smiled mischievously and turned back to glare at Tucker. "Hey! Come on, guys I wasn't the only one who placed bets on the two of you getting together," Tucker tried to talk his way out of Sam's wrath, "I mean the whole school was in on it, so was Mr. Lancer! And the Box Ghost and Skulker, for God's sake!"

Sam stopped walking toward him, "Okay," she said simply.

"O-Okay wh-what?" Tucker stuttered as he backed away slowly, "You're letting me off the hook?"

"No," Sam told him as she casually leaned against the lockers, "just giving you a head start."

Tucker laughed thinking it was a joke but one look at Sam's serious expression told him otherwise and he quickly ran out of the school building.

"You really are going to hurt him, aren't you?" Danny asked her amused.

Sam nodded. "Oh, yeah. He has had it coming with all the crap he has put us through and now placing bets on us. Seriously?!" Danny chuckled at her as he moved closer to wrap an arm around her waist.

Then he whispered, "Do you have to do it now?" Sam involuntarily shivered as Danny's warm breath collided with her face.

"Well, I suppose it could wait a couple hours," Sam shrugged and Danny pecked a quick kiss on her lips.

"Or days," she whispered and Danny kissed her longer this time.

"Or weeks," she whispered again but this time pulled away to look at him, "but it's going to happen."

Danny grinned at her and they started to walk out of the building. "Do you really think I am a clueless wonder?" Danny looked at Sam puzzled and hurt.

"Of course I do," Sam told him confidently and watched as his face fell. She gave him a quick kiss and then said, "but you're _my _clueless wonder."

Danny smiled and pulled Sam closer to him, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The End!! I hope y'all have enjoyed it and I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten for the first part. You guys are amazing!!! Please let me know if you would like to see more Danny Phantom stories from me. Thanks.

Special Thanks:

Hisa-Ai: Sugar high, huh? Nice. Your comment seriously made my day; it was just that awesome.

Rin Bluegold: Thanks for reviewing both of my stories!

Kats02980416: Your review meant a lot when you said that my story was befitting of the Danny/Sam pairing. I really tried to show that and I'm glad it came out. I really hope the second part is just as befitting.

CuCernunnos: I had hoped the girly scream into the pillow would be cute to readers. So thanks for that comment. I was a little afraid readers would think that a girly scream from Sam would be unfitting of her character.

Pokadot Queen95: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the conclusion!

Grace-Peace-and-Cat-Fights: Oh wow, thanks!! I'm glad you think so.

Shea Color: I hope you didn't wait too long for part two. Thanks!!


End file.
